This is a double-blind, placebo controlled, randomized parallel group study conducted in two stages comparing 4 levels of ribavirin (400, 600, 800, and 1000-1200 mg/day) + Intron A 3 MU TIW and Intron A 3 MU TIW + placebo in patients with chronic hepatitis C who have not previously been treated with interferon. All subjects will receive 24 weeks of therapy, and will have an additional 24 weeks of follow up. Stage 1 will identify which dose of ribavirin to be utilized in stage 2.